Love Piece
by Sabaku
Summary: O maior desafio de Zoro e Sanji.ZorSan, yaoi


- OQUETEMPRACOMER? - Usopp e Ruffy perguntaram, em unissono, invadindo a cozinha do navio, fazendo a porta quase quebrar ao encontrar a parede. 

Claro, disseram pouco antes de tropeçarem nos próprios passos e, ao cairem, fazerem com que o almoço e alguns ocasionais utensílios de cozinha fossem sumariamente arremessados em direção ao mar por uma das janelas do navio.  
Ah sim, e um pouco antes de serem mandados pro espaço com o chute de um furioso cozinheiro também.

- Seu idiotas! - Nami berrava a plenos pulmões. Fazia sinais pejorativos com uma das mãos enquanto a outra ainda segurava um talher sujo enquanto observava a dupla sumir no céu.  
- Droga! Idiotas! - o loiro bufou. Seu almoço havia sido arruinado. Pior, havia perdido facas, colheres, e similares.  
- Sanjizinho - a navegadora chamou, abusando de sua melhor voz sedutora e expressão meiga -, será que você poderia preparar outra refeiçãozinha? - levou delicadamente a mão à barriga, massageando-a vagarosamente - Eu ainda estou com fominha.  
- CLAROAGORAMESMO - respondeu imediatamente, com dois pedaços de algodão estancando a hemorragia nasal - IMEDIATAMENTEIMEDIATAMENTE - saiu.

Para preparar o almoço, precisaria de uma faca. Ou algo cortante. E sabia onde conseguir.  
Fitava os próprios pés enquanto caminhava. Estava pensativo. Isso não era bom sinal. Porque quando ficava assim, só conseguia pensar inelei.  
Seus pensamentos, por um breve instante, voltaram para Nami. Sentia atração pela garota. Ela era bonita, quem não sentiria? Sim, sentia atração por ela, mas não a amava. Na verdade, seu coração pertencia a...

Bateu na porta da cabine. Um, dois, três minutos. Sem resposta. Empurrou-a e adentrou-se sem cerimonia.  
_Ele_ dormia jogado num dos cantos do cêmodo. Nami era linda. Mas a visão _dele_ dormindo era muito mais.

Avançou naquele quarto quente e escuro, pé ante pé, tomando cuidado para fazer o menor ruído possível. Não queria que aquela cena acabasse nunca.  
Mas _ele_ abriu os olhos. Um olhar duro, como sempre. Mas que tinha o incrível capacidade de amolecer Sanji, de atingir a parte mais profunda do seu intimo. E sentia que com _ele_ ocorria o mesmo.  
O silêncio era ensurdecedor, ambos não conseguiam falar nada.

**Ronc**

A barriga do espadachim quebrou o gelo entre ambos.

- Quando saí o almoço?

O homem de terno abaixou-se lentamente até ficarem cara a cara. Apreciava aqueles olhos cristalinos e puros.

- Ele já saiu. E saiu pela janela, literalmente.

Uma das espadas rapidamente deixou a baínha.

- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO IDIOTA?  
- Preciso dela para cortar a carne para preparar um novo almoço, as facas foram lançadas ao mar - dizia, sumindo pela porta, deixando um rastro de fumaça.

Zoro fez menção de correr atrás do cozinheiro, mas a barriga alertou que precisava de energia para tanto. Ou emprestava a espada ou definharia até os ossos. Sem opção, ficou encostado à porta, contemplando o outro. Como alguém conseguia ser tão bonito fazendo algo tão banal quanto caminhar? Inspirou profundamente. E o odor fétido do cigarro chegou aos seus pulmões. Isso, no entanto, não o incomodou. Detestava o cheiro de fumaça, isso era verdade, mas como não gostar de algo de Sanji? Aquele cigarro nunca lhe cheirou mal, ao contrário,parefcia exalar perfume. Um perfume gostoso e muito agradável. Claro, como poderia ser diferente se era a fumaça do cigarro de Sanji?  
Segundos, minutos. O cheiro de uma deliciosa refeição chegou à cabine. Guiado pelo nariz - ou seria pelo estomago? -, o jovem entra na cozinha.  
Sanji estava no fogão, de costas para ele. Na mão, a espada suja. Percebendo a presença do outro, O cozinheiro virou-se. Novamente os olhares se encararam. E perdiam-se um no outro. E uma Nami choramingava esparramada, ansiosa para saborear o novo almoço.

_- E então - o loiro perguntou sensualmente - não quer que eu pegue na sua espada? - Balançou o equipamento do espadachim - Não quer me ter para você?  
_- AHN? - Zoro arregalou os olhos.  
- Perguntei se veio beliscar algo para enganar a fome.  
- Ah, sim - respondeu desanimado e pôs-se ao lado do cozinheiro -_ Posso provar do seu salsichão? Quero te possuir.  
_- QUÊ? - deixou a bituca de cigarro cair no chão.  
- Perguntei o que tem para beliscar.  
- Ah - respondeu desanimado. - Nada.

Os dois olharam desanimados para as panelas. Estavam tão próximos mas sentiam-se tão distantes. Porque não assumir seus verdadeiros sentimentos?  
_Lentamente ficaram de frente um para o outro. Estavam mudos. Mas isso não fazia diferença; palavras não eram precisas, os olhares transmitiam o que sentiam. os rostos aproximavam-se mais. Os lábios se tocaram.  
_Beijaram-se.  
Era real. E maravilhoso também. Ambos deixaram-se cair no chão, estasiados naquela sensação única. Amavam-se. Estavam se permitindo amar e serem amados. E essa foi o maior desafio que tiveram na vida.

- ... - Nami colocou o queixo caido de volta no lugar- Er... Gente, eu ainda estou aqui... er... gente? Gente?

NA: Independente de quando leu esta história, deixe um review por favor, mesmo que seja só um "Eu li a sua história". Reviews sempre são incentivadores.


End file.
